


World Through Your Eyes

by anotherumbrella



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Citadel of Ricks, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Archive Warnings Apply yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick doesn't have it easy either, change of perspective, it's hard being Morty, orange prison, ricks and morties with bunny slippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherumbrella/pseuds/anotherumbrella
Summary: Rick and Morty go to raid a lab in the Citadel of Ricks. A cuboid DNA prison gets taken during the raid and is set to imprison Rick. The DNA prison locks onto the selected target, imprisons the target and shrinks down to the size of a fist. To prevent getting himself locked in the glorified building block, Rick switches consciousness with Morty so he can escape and free Morty later.The Cuboid Prison is more difficult to unlock than Rick realizes. To prevent suspicion from the family, Rick needs to act as Morty and fill in for Morty, while working on getting the real Morty out of the DNA prison.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	World Through Your Eyes

Rick walked through the green swirling portal from the garage directly into an alley. The Citadel had been rebuilt after the last one was teleported directly into the Galactic Federation. It was equally pretentious and Rick-diculous. He’s been banned from the Citadel, but they can’t ban him from a concept he doesn’t believe in. Morty poked his head through the portal and looked around. Last time they were here, they didn't exactly leave in good terms with the council of Ricks, which was giving him all kinds of anxiety. 

The alley was connected directly to the Citadel’s main road, where Ricks and Morties of all dimensions were walking through. There seems to be even more salesman Ricks loitering around, they just keep multiplying. They're like sunny drug dealers, hanging out on every corner. Bastards. 

“I-I don't like this Rick! What if we-we get detected?” Morty stepped out of the portal and hid behind Rick’s lab coat. The alley was covered in a dark shadow, contrasting the bright main road. Broken glass and booze littered the ground. 

There was a passed-out Rick in the alley with his flask spilling onto the ground. His eyes were half-closed, and he had a dark blue stubble. Rick stepped over his passed out alternate self without even looking at him and Morty followed.

“Shut up Morty! Pu-OUGH-t this on. We-we-we won’t be recognized.” He put on a green baseball hat to disguise himself and gave the same one to Morty. "Green hat Rick and Morty!"

Rick walked out with a fast pace and seamlessly blended into the crowd, with Morty walking behind him. 

“Do-do you want to pur-OUGH-chase a green ring? To match the styl-l-lish hat?” salesman Rick took out several green tacky rings from the inside of his equally tacky jacket.

Rick put up a hand and took a deep gulp from his flask. “N-No thanks loser.” He pushed salesman Rick aside and continued pushing past other Ricks and Morties. There’s so many. Ughh, must be tourist season, Rick thought. 

“What are w-we even doing here, Rick?” 

“I-I need wave equalizers Morty. Th-they can predict where all the electrons in the universe are Morty! I-I’d make it myself, but it would take forever to get the materials I need, we would save so much time if we just steal it Mo-OUGH-rty.” 

“Whatever Rick.” Morty replied and began to walk in stride with his grandad to not get lost. 

They passed alien Rick and Morty, Rick and Morty that wear bunny slippers, ghost Rick and Morty, Rick and Morty with a moustache, Rick and Morty holding milk shakes and so many regular Ricks and Morties. 

They fast-walked until they reached a tall teal and gold building with a large entrance, guarded by two Rick-guards. The building was in the shape of a metronome - an unfinished pyramid. There weren't any windows to see what was going on inside. The inscription on the sign was in some alien language that Morty couldn't decipher, but Rick had been looking for. There was a marble white set of steps that led to the closed entrance. 

Rick nearly walked through the door, before roughly being stopped by the guards joining together to block the entrance. They were in black suits with sunglasses. Their black belts held a variety of weapons. Such overkill. They held their laser guns tighter and narrowed their eyes at Rick. 

“What’s your purpose in the Rick Supply Building? Only authorized Ricks can enter, where’s your autho-Rick-zation?” 

Rick backed off a step and put up his hands. “O-OUGH-h, I need a-a new autho-Rick-zation card then.” 

The guards laughed and lowered their weapons. “L-looks like we got a Rick dumber than Doo-OUGH-fus Rick.” the guards looked at each other, before pointing at the Rick with the green hat. 

“I-I know, right? What autho-Rick-zation did you even have? 1?” 

“W-w-OUGH-t a fucking moron.” 

“You get th-those in the legal buildings you dumb bitch.” They laughed. 

Green hat Rick looked around, but no other Rick watching. There were cameras, but what Rick would be happy being a secu-Rick-ty guard? No one’s watching that shit. He dialled in his portal gun the dimension to the fart and shit world and shot a portal under the guards. 

“C-come on Morty, let’s get those equalizers.” Rick grabbed Morty’s upper arm and ran up the pretentious marble white stairs into the supply building. 

The inside of the building was dark. The hallway was lit on both sides with a dim yellow light. The hallway was absolutely messy with doors - wooden, glass, what hopefully wasn't melting human skin. As they walked on, Morty spotted a large scaly green door. A purple glowing eye opened on the door and turned to look at Morty. He scrambled away from it. 

“Where do they even get these design ideas? I feel like I’m on a bad flight displaying how the walkway lights up during a-an emergency,” said Rick. 

They quietly shuffled on until they reached an elevator, the door surrounded by the same dim light.

Rick pushed the elevator button and they both got into the equally darkened place. 

“You’d think the Citadel w-would come up with a better design for an elevator, right?” stammered Morty. 

“Yu-OUGH-p.” 

They waited in silence in the elevator for a few seconds before the doors reopened to a gigantic room – a testing facility with twenty different Ricks working on different projects. Some were wearing protective goggles and blue gloves, others had light force fields surrounding themselves, and the rest were normal. There were mechanical parts and crystals littering the entirety of the floor. Workbenches were placed at random. There were Morties running between the Ricks with blueprints and parts, as well as Morties watching their Ricks work. 

“A-a-a-alright Morty, you go see if you can get information on where th-the equalizers are from the other Morties, I’m gonna look for cool new shit that the Citadel might have somehow thought of before me and uhhhh, you know... thrift them.” Rick took a swig from his flask. 

“Oh geez Rick…”

“Look at those other Morties, Morty. Th-the-they’re harmless.” He pointed to a big circle of Morties in the middle of the room. Rick walked to the nearest workbench. "Heyyoooooo Ricks are in the house!"

Morty walked towards the group of Morties that were just sitting on a cleaner floor space within the lab. The Morties had bags under their eyes and were tiredly whispering to each other. 

“…Jessica…”

“Why do we have to…”

“H-how many lightbulbs does it take to… wait…”

Morty rubbed at his eyes and mussed up his hair a bit to seem more tired. “H-hey guys, I-I’m” Morty grabbed the brim of his hat. “I’m green hat M-Morty.” The eyes of at least fifteen Morties turned to him. They were either in the standard Morty uniform or had on lab coats and protective equipment. They all looked pretty dazed. Morty felt relief that he's only going to be in this building for another half an hour.

Morty sat at the edge of the circle. “I-I-I’m new here. W-what are you guys up to?”

“Waiting for our n-next assignment, haha, you know how it is.” A Morty with ten eyes said. The rest of the Morties waved and then slowly went back to their whispering. 

“What wa-was your last assignment t-ten eyed Morty?” 

The other’s ten eyes blinked individually. “O-oh you know, my Rick calls me to look for small parts fo-for ob-obvious reasons.” 

“Oh h-haha, d-do you happen t-to know where the equalizers are b-by any chance?” 

Three of the eyes narrowed. Green hat Morty gulped. What the hell does that facial expression even mean?

“I m-mean, I guess, why do you want to know w-where the equalizers are?” Six eyes narrowed. 

Morty began to sweat and nervously smiled. “Y-y-you know, my R-rick asked me to get o-one of th-th-them. Ah-ha, you-you-you know how Ricks are.” His voice cracked more than usual and he tugged at the collar of his shirt. 

The other Morty lifted four eyebrows and sighed. “Y-yeah they’re in that umm tiny box with r-rainbow spots.” He pointed to a metal workbench with three Ricks hovering over it. “Guess I won't  
s-see you around then.” Ten-eyed Morty stood up and changed spots within the circle to wear a Morty was demonstrating how he can balance his pencil on his nose. 

“Yup! T-thanks man.” Morty called after him. He got up and headed to the workbench. Two of the Ricks on the workbench were hovering over a machine with blue and red wires sticking out. Both were really focused on the project, putting things in, making adjustments. One of the Ricks looked really drunk and kept holding up tools, grumbling to himself and taking more swigs from his flask. His eyes were unfocused. Once in a while he would scrunch up his unibrow and start ranting about how stupid this all is. The last Rick had frosted tips, a light blue tank and had reddened eyes. He was smoking weed, while pointing out things on the machine. 

The dotted box was on the corner of the workbench by some screwdrivers and was wrapped with a bright yellow ribbon. Ok, Morty thought, I can do this, just need to get the box. He walked up to the workbench, trying to look as small as possible. This can’t be weird, there’s plenty of Morties already here. They were also really loud, so even if I seem out of place, they won't notice me come and go, Morty thought. 

“A-OUGH-alright, then we tweak the quantum defibrillator…” One of the focused Ricks said and started twisting one of the knobs on the machine. 

Weed Rick groaned and slapped his hand away. “A-aree you crazy you-OUGH-ou’re going to blow us up if you adjust this anymore, either that or make time go backwards.”

“What the shit, Rick! I’m not Rick-sking our lives, I’m just expanding th-the range of this."

While the Ricks were arguing, Morty crouched down behind the workstation and gently slid the box off the table. It seemed a bit light… That’s step one, thought Morty, I just need to find Rick. He looked around, but there was a sea of Ricks and Morties. None of them with green hats.

He placed the small box in his pocket and began to weave through the tech and the Ricks and Morties. The bright lights in the room started to make him feel dizzy. The blue hair and yellow shirts began to blur and swirl in his peripheral vision. He stopped running through the lab to catch his breath. Screw finding Rick, Morty walked to the dark elevator and pressed the button. The elevator dinged and he started to step into it, when Rick ran towards him and grabbed his arm. 

Rick’s green hat was skewed and he was huffing. The pockets of his lab coat were really full and he had a crazed look. “You-you’re not gonna believe this Morty, these suckers have their most valuable materials here Morty. Th-their secu-Rick-ty system is so weak. I just put on a hat and can steal ten million flurbos worth of Electric Zirconium. Let’s go Morty!”

Rick pulled Morty into the elevator and quickly pressed the button to go down. 

“D-did you get the wave equalizer Morty?”

“Yes Rick, I got it…” Morty took out the little polka dot box from his pocket and held it out. 

The elevator dinged open to the first floor and the dark hallway. 

“W-w-OUGH-t’s that? The wave equalizer isn’t that small.”

The box began to beep slowly. Rick opened the box and his eyes widened. The inside of the box had a note – Fuck You C-137, along with an orange cube that lit up with the beeps. It was the size of a sugar cube. The beeps were startlingly loud for such a small device. 

“What is it Rick?” 

“It seems like a DNA trap M-Morty, and purely judging from the note, it’s got my DNA and will put me in a cuboid prison.” Rick scanned the labels on the surrounding rooms.  
The beeps got faster. "Th-this is bad news M-OUGH-rty! If I get trapped, it's gonna get real difficult to get out. These little prison boxes are monsters. It's too late! If we had caught before it started beeping... but we didn't! Ughhhhh..." Rick took a huge gulp from his flask.

He ran up and down the hallway looking at different doors for an answer, tugging Morty along. The hallways were a maze and Morty was becoming sure that they had passed this weird red goop door at least twice. The beeping was getting faster. 

Rick pushed open a glass door and switched the light on. The rooms small and painted completely white. There were two teal beanbag chairs with a wire connecting them. “In here Morty! We’ll switch consciousnesses Morty! So that I don’t get trapped!”

“Wait a minute Rick! W-why do I have to get trapped? I thought this wasn’t th-that big of a deal.” Morty said angrily. “W-why do I have to get the short end of the s-stick on this one?”

“Oh I’m sorry, Mo-OUGH-rty! Can you f-free someone from a cuboid prison? Or should you get trapped so I can g-g-get you out later. Sit down and sh-shut up Morty. Also take my portal gun. Don't think about it too hard.” Rick pushed Morty down on one of the seats and then sat down on other one. Morty held the portal gun tightly. "And awayyyyy we go!" Rick pressed a small red button on the side of his seat. 

The beeping got even faster. 

“Th-this doesn’t seem safe Rick.” Morty looked around, the small cube was glowing brighter and the machine he was sitting in was coated with a thick layer of dust. 

“I-I know Morty, this piece of crap can’t even switch consciousness by Bluetooth. I-i-it’s pathetic Morty. B-But trust me, it’s going to be fine, you just need to let go of yourself for a minut-”

Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Morty felt his essence slip out of his body and began to panic. “O-oh Gee Rick…” He didn't think he could handle being a floating consciousness without a body, that's a line he hasn't crossed yet.

Morty jumped out of his seat. He started to hear the beeping go faster. He can’t get Rick out of cuboid prison. Oh gee. He messed this up. That’s the end of the adventures. The end of Rick and Morty. Szechuan arc for Rick is over. It’s going to be Morty and the angry orange cube. Morty and the cube that resents him forever. A hundred episodes of Morty and cube. It’ll be a whole-a whole-

“S-stop panicking Morty, it worked!” Morty subconsciously looked up but only saw the ceiling had gotten closer. “D-down here.” 

Morty looked down and saw his body talking to him, without Morty actually being in it. He looked down at himself and saw himself in Rick's body. “I-it worked?”

The small cube spun in circles for a few seconds before locking onto Morty in Rick’s body. The cube exponentially grew in size. The orange box spread out with a jello consistency, until it became a box big enough to fit Morty in Rick's body. 

"It-it-it's okay Morty, the box is going to swallow you whole and you'll just have to be there until I-I-I can get you out!" 

The box lurched towards Morty and Morty began to run out of the room and down the hall with Rick's body. The cube sped up with Morty. Morty ran and marvelled at how fast he could run with so much added height. His coordination was terrible without having practiced moving in the different body. His mind was scattered — he can't even hide with such a tall lumbering figure. The cube sped up even more, as Morty in Rick's body tripped over his own foot, while attempting to cross a corner. One side of the cube neatly passed through Morty so that he fits in the centre of the box. 

Morty quickly got up and tried to push out of the orange jello box, but it wouldn't give. The box began to shrink exponentially until it had reached its original size. Morty got smaller so that the size ratio of the box to Rick's body remained the same. 

Rick in Morty’s body picked up the cube, which neatly fit in his palm. The plan to get the wave equalizer failed, ugh, now he’ll have to build it himself. Making it will take two hours now, but at least now he has the parts! He frowned, well Morty has his lab coat now – with all the stuff in it. Goddammit. 

Morty was banging on the sides of one of the orange walls. “A-alright Rick! Let me out!” Rick’s voice had gotten much squeakier form being shrunk down. 

“I-it’s not that si-OUGH-mple Morty! I gotta get back back to my lab Morty. Then we can get you ou-OUGH-t.”

At that moment, the Rick heard the sound of running. “O-oh shit.” He lifted the range box up to eye level. “L-listen to me Morty. You need to calm down and keep quiet, other Ricks are coming. O-oh god, this is-is-is going to be so embarrassing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooooo!!!  
> Hope you liked it<3  
> Comment your thoughtsssss   
> I'll be posting new chapters within a week of the last chapter, but probably sooner tbh


End file.
